


Risques de boule de neige sur Hoth

by orsenna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hoth, Translation, bataille de boules de neige
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke rencontre la neige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risques de boule de neige sur Hoth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowball's Chance on Hoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696110) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Vu depuis l’espace, Hoth est une bille bleue et blanche tourbillonnante. Pas grand-chose à voir, encore moins quand Han atterrit à l’extérieur de la nouvelle base de l’Alliance, ou ce qu’il en reste, dans un nuage de neige projeté par les moteurs du Faucon.

Malgré le fait que la principale vue du Faucon est un solide mur de blanc, Luke est à moitié hors de son siège ; il se penche en avant et tend le cou pour mieux voir. Il a fait ça pendant toute la descente vers la planète.

Ça fait bizarre d’avoir le gamin dans le siège du co-pilote à la place de Chewie, mais Chewie est à l’autre bout de la galaxie en ce moment, occupé à jouer les ambassadeurs entre l’Alliance et un groupe hors-la-loi de Wookies anciens esclaves échappés de Tuushik, une colonie minière. Il s’avère que Luke se débrouille bien avec les bases, Han l’avait vu à la façon dont il maniait cet avion de chasse. Mais il va falloir du temps avant qu’il accepte de lui laisser piloter le Faucon.

Le simple fait qu’il l’envisage le surprend.

« Ça fait beaucoup de neige, dit Luke en se penchant sur le tableau de bord.

— Regarde où tu mets les mains.

Luke retire brusquement ses mains des contrôles, mais ses yeux sont toujours fixés sur la vue qui émerge lentement du brouillard blanc, alors que la neige retombe autour d’eux. La vue est ouverte, ils sont encerclés par de hautes montagnes. Han doit reconnaître que c’est plutôt joli. Il a vu mieux, bien sûr. Mais le gamin n’a jamais quitté Tatooine jusqu’à il y a quelques jours. Faut le laisser un peu tranquille.

— N’oublies pas ton manteau, fait Han. Il verrouille le tableau de bord et se lève.

Leur équipement d’hiver flambant neuf, acheté sur le trajet, en sortant de Hoth, est rangé à l’arrière. Han enfile sa parka et repense à quel point il déteste les planètes de glace, elles sont tellement pénibles. Moins que les planètes-marécages (on peut s’habiller pour le froid, mais pas vraiment pour l’humidité). Mais quand même, laissez-lui le choix et il prendra le climat doux et tempéré d’une station spatiale n’importe quand.

Pour ce que ça vaut, Luke s’en sort sans problème avec l’équipement d’hiver ; il se glisse dans sa parka et son legging, enfile ses bottes et met ses lunettes de protection sur son front, tout comme Han. En ce moment, il fait jour (en tout cas c’est ce qui se fait passer pour le jour) sur la charmante Hoth, ensoleillée et tropicale, un doux – 30 Standard. Les températures ne seront vraiment dangereuses qu’après la tombée de la nuit.

Apparemment, peu de véhicules de l’Alliance fonctionnent ici, à cause du froid mordant. Han n’est pas vraiment inquiet pour le Faucon, du moins pas _trop_ inquiet : ils ont affronté des climats pires que ça tous les deux. Il a tout de même hâte de la rentrer dans le hangar qui est creusé en ce moment même par l’équipe de construction de l’Alliance. On entend au loin un bruit sourd d’explosifs qui font trembler le sol.

— Prêt à partir ? demande Luke d’un ton enjoué.

— Non, répond Han en faisant descendre la rampe.

Dans un nuage de vapeur venu de la chaleur de l’intérieur du Faucon, ils sortent dans un vent glacial qui semble souffler directement depuis les profondeurs de l’espace. Luke chancelle, ses yeux se mouillent.

A côté, le travail se poursuit à vive allure sur la nouvelle base rebelle. Il y a beaucoup de refuges temporaires pour se réchauffer, construits à la hâte, quelques véhicules de transport recouverts d’un filet blanc pour les empêcher d’être détectés par des scanners de l’Empire, et une foule de gens en blanc qui travaillent sur les niveaux extérieurs de la nouvelles Base Echo. Ils utilisent des pistolets lasers modifiés pour faire fondre la neige, à très large spectre pour transformer le laser à haute puissance en un rayon de chaleur rougeâtre. Han les regarde pendant une minute avant que son attention ne soit détournée par Luke, qui contemplait le paysage d’une façon qui rappelle à Han comment il était quand ils sont arrivés à Yavin IV pour la première fois. Quand toute son attention était attirée par tout ce vert. En fait… son expression ressemble _beaucoup_ à celle qu’il avait sur Yavin…

— Tu as déjà vu de la neige avant ?

— Evidemment, répond Luke d’un ton absent, en regardant autour de lui avec les yeux plissés par le froid et le reflet du soleil sur la neige, … par holo.

— Tu n’as vraiment jamais vu de neige.

— Tu as vu de quelle planète je viens, non ?

Ok, il peut accorder ça au gamin. C’est sûr, il a déjà été dans des endroits plus désolés, mais Tatooine est un désert stérile et terne. Même si dans certaines régions, la planète doit être assez froide pour qu’il y neige, il n’y a probablement pas assez d’eau.

— Est-ce qu’il neige sur Correllia ? demande Luke.

— Par endroits, admet Han. J’essaie toujours d’éviter ces endroits autant que je peux.

Luke lui lance un bref regard comme s’il n’était pas sûr de savoir si Han se fichait de lui ou pas, ce qui, il le reconnaît, est un regard que Han connaît bien, puis il s’accroupit au-dessus de la neige tassée et craquante autour du train d’atterrissage du Faucon. Il la touche de la main, puis en saisit une poignée qu’il tamise entre ses doigts.

— C’est ça la neige ? demande Luke. Il en prend une autre poignée, suffisamment légère pour qu’une partie des flocons soit emportée par le vent, tournoyant autour de ses doigts.

— Euh, oui ? Han donne un coup de pied, et en remue un peu. Ouais. De la neige, pas de doute.

— Mais on n’est pas censés pouvoir… faire des boules de neige, des choses comme ça ?

— Dans certains endroits, oui, bien sûr. Han donne un autre coup de pied à la neige. Elle est sèche et crisse sous sa botte. Il y a différentes sortes de neige.

Luke a l’air horriblement déçu :

— Ah. Je… oui. Il passe sa main sur la neige, et se relève. J’imagine que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ça ressemble autant à du sable.

Et le sable, un natif de Tatooine s’y connaît. Cette neige sèche et granuleuse ressemble en fait _beaucoup_ à du sable.

— Tu t’attendais à quelque chose de différent ?

— Peut-être. Luke renverse sa tête en arrière et lève les yeux vers le ciel d’un bleu perçant, et sourit. Pas tant que ça. Ça n’a pas d’importance, si ? »

Han réfléchit puis se dirige vers l’équipe de construction la plus proche, en luttant contre la neige qui lui arrive aux genoux et qui ressemble décidément beaucoup à du sable. Il touche l’épaule de la première ouvrière qui manie le pistolet à chaleur.

« Euh, oui ? répond-elle en poussant ses lunettes de protection sur son front.

— Je peux voir ça une minute ?

Surprise, elle lui tend le pistolet.

— Merci, fait Han, et repart avec.

— Hey ! crie-t-elle après lui. Revenez avec ça ! Je m’en fiche que vous soyez un héros de guerre, vous ne pouvez pas juste _prendre_ mes outils !

— Je vous le rends de suite, répond-il par-dessus son épaule. Prenez une pause. »

Elle grogne et se dirige d’un pas lourd vers les refuges recouverts de bâches pour se réchauffer.  Maintenant qu’il y pense, ça lui rappelle un peu une certaine princesse. Peut-être que le caractère est un des critères de recrutement de l’Alliance.

« Tu continues à te faire des amis ? demande Luke quand Han revient vers lui.

— Hey, tout le monde m’aime bien. Han teste le pistolet, changeant les réglages jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à ce que le rayon rouge recouvre la neige, la faisant fondre doucement.

Luke a l’air complètement gelé, avec son nez rougi qui coule, mais il s’approche, mains gantées enfoncées dans ses poches :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je teste une idée. Han s’accroupit et attrape une poignée de neige à moitié fondue. Ouais, exactement ce qu’il pensait : ramollie par le pistolet à chaleur, elle tient très bien. Il la roule attentivement dans la poudreuse, puis lance la boule blanche à Luke, et essaie de ne pas remarquer que le gamin l’écarte sans la toucher.

— Et voilà. Ta première boule de neige.

— Hey ! La joie de Luke est incandescente. Comment t’as fait ça ?

Trop de temps passé dans l’espace, ou plus précisément, dans des planètes reculées où la chaleur, l’eau et l’air étaient des denrées rares.

— Je me suis dit que ça tenait pas ensemble parce que c’était trop sec ou trop froid ou les deux. Réchauffe-la un peu, fais fondre un peu d’eau, et ça devient collant.

— Hm. Luke s’agenouille et serre une poignée de neige mouillée dans sa main, puis la roule.

Han assemble tranquillement une autre boule de neige et la lance sur l’arrière de la tête de Luke.

Honnêtement, il pensait que Luke allait la voir venir et la bloquer, avec ces réflexes surnaturels qu’il a. A la place, la boule de neige s’écrase sur ses cheveux blonds et Luke glapit tellement fort que les ouvriers les plus proches lèvent soudain les yeux vers eux, quelques-uns sortent des armes.

Han leur fait un signe joyeux de la main et se tourne vers Luke, qui a les yeux fixés sur lui.

— C’est la tradition, dit Han. Sur les planètes qui ont de la neige, je veux dire. Je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_.

— Les gens sur Tatooine ne frappent pas les visiteurs sur la tête avec des _cailloux_ , même si on en a beaucoup, marmonne Luke en se frottant la tête.

— Vraiment ? Parce que d’après ce que j’ai entendu sur Tatooine…, et c’est tout ce qu’il arrive à dire avant qu’approximativement la moitié du banc de neige ne le frappe en pleine figure.

Il s’écroule par terre et lâche le pistolet.

— Hey ! parvient-il à dire, la bouche pleine de neige. Il y a de la neige dans ses yeux, ses cheveux, sous son manteau, et tout ce qu’il peut faire pendant un moment c’est s’agiter dans tous les sens. Le fait qu’il peut entendre Luke rire n’aide pas. Ni d’ailleurs le fait qu’il est pratiquement sûr que Luke n’a pas vraiment touché la neige.

— Désolé, fait Luke lorsque Han parvient à retirer suffisamment de neige de ses yeux pour le regarder d’un air renfrogné. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air désolé.

— C’est de la triche, dit Han qui essaie maintenant de se débarrasser de la neige sur ses vêtements.

— Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en la Force.

Han commence à assembler une autre boule de neige. Une très grosse boule de neige. Luke fait un bruit strident et court derrière la rampe d’atterrissage du Faucon. Peut-être en se disant que Han n’abîmera pas son vaisseau.

Peut-être que Han s’en fiche.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez rebloguer sur tumblr  
> [ ici ](http://orsenna.tumblr.com/post/140279702962/risques-de-boule-de-neige-sur-hoth-orsenna)


End file.
